Chucky Goes Hollywood
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Chucky and the rest of his family (including newly adopted Mary Ray Barclay) are headed to Las Angeles California as Chucky is going to be starring in his first feature length film! However his friendship with Mary is put to the ultimate test when his road to stardom turns out to be more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Hollywood Here We Come!

"Alright so we got three packs of diapers, tons of baby clothes, baby bottles,.." Tiffany began. "Is there anything we're forgetting?" she wondered as Chucky suddenly picked up Annabelle out of her crib and held her inside his arms.

"You might be forgetting the baby." He pointed out as Tiffany suddenly laughed. "Oh you're right." She realized. "So is Mary packed and ready to go then?" she asked.

"Yep, Mary's packed, and she's bringing along her schoolwork to do, Stanley's at the kennel's,.." Chucky began as he took a deep breath and sighed. "Although I still don't understand why we can't take him with us."

"Because we wouldn't want to take the chance of him accidentally getting lost now would we? At least Annie can't even walk yet." Tiffany pointed out before she turned to look up at the stairs. "Mary!? Are you ready!?" she called.

"Don't worry Tiff I'll go check on her." Chucky began before he scrunched his face and gave a sniff. "Besides, it looks like Annabelle could use a changing." He finished while he turned his head away with disgust and handed the baby over to his wife and then climbed up the stairs. When he reached the top of the steps he gave a knock on Mary's bedroom door.

"Mary, it's me Ch_ I mean your father, can I come in for a second?" he questioned.

"Sure, I'm almost done." She answered as Chucky turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Do you have everything you need? Including your homework?" he asked as he noticed that she had a rather rough time trying to squeeze everything inside her suitcase. "Because that's awful small." He remarked. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, I guess, go ahead." She told him.

"Mary?" he questioned.

"What?" she asked him back.

"Are you alright?" he wondered.

"Yeah, of course why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's only been a few months since your mother died and so I wouldn't blame you if you were a little bit nervous about leaving the state." He told her.

"I'm fine Dad," she began as she suddenly zipped up her suitcase. "C'mon, let's go." She finished as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the bedroom. When Chucky had arrived back downstairs, Tiffany was busy strapping their sleeping infant inside her car seat.

"She fell asleep as soon as I put her in." Tiffany whispered softly. "Which is good because hopefully she won't cause too much trouble once we get inside the car."

"Tiff I'm worried about Mary." Chucky began as she lifted the car seat of the table by its handle.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" she wondered.

"I'm pretty sure that something's bothering her but she won't talk to me about it." He explained.

"That's because she's growing up Chucky. I'm sure if there was something seriously wrong with her that she couldn't handle by herself she'd go and talk to you about it. Now we better go before we miss our flight." She told him.

 _…_ _._

"Alright Chucky, now you remembered to leave all your controversial items at home right?" Tiffany questioned him once they had arrived at the back of the security line.

Chucky cleared his throat inside his fist. "Well,.. I sort of, maybe might have forgot." He admitted.

"Chucky!" Tiffany scolded when suddenly Annabelle woke up and started to cry.

"Now look what you did, you woke up the kid!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well at least I won't have us thrown out of here in handcuffs." Tiffany said. "How many times Chucky, how _many_ times have I told you that you're supposed to leave your weapons at home!" she snapped.

"Hey, all I'm trying to do is protect you and the girls alright? It's not like I still kill people just for the fun of it." He pointed out.

"I know. Look why don't you stay here with Mary while I go calm Annie down. Maybe if I gave her a bottle that will make her feel better." Tiffany said before she carried the car seat away hushing the screaming baby and trying desperately to soothe her crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A Blast From The Past

 _Sorry for the delay guys, I've been rather busy lately, anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

Mary sat down next to Chucky and buckled up before resting her head upon his shoulder. "Well this is it, here we go." Chucky said as he turned to look out the window while his wife strapped their daughter inside her car seat. He took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh. He had remembered the last time he had been on a plane, and it wasn't one of his fondest memories.

"What's wrong Chucky?" Mary asked as she lifted her head and turned to look at him.

"Oh, nothing kid." He responded while flashing her a sad smile. "I guess I was just getting a little homesick. Don't worry though, I'll be fine." He assured her before she let out a sleepy little yawn and laid her head down on his chest and rested it there. Chucky gently kissed the top of her head as she started to close her eyes.

Tiffany finished strapping the car seat onto the regular seat and turned to look at her husband. "What is it?" she whispered as she leaned her head into him just as the plane started to move.

"Tiff," Chucky began before he took another deep breath and let out another heavy sigh. "the last time I was on a plane I was with Andy. Only he didn't know it. I was taking it to the base to_" he said as he sadly glanced up at her.

"Oh,.." Tiffany realized suddenly. "Chucky listen to me, you've got to let go of that. It was such a long time ago, you were totally a different person back then." She told him.

"Yeah I know, and I hope that I never have to see that ugly person again." He said. "I mean not that I'm not a very attractive guy, I just meant that I never want to see that monster side of me again."

"That'll kind of be tough, the whole entire reason we're on this flight is because you got the role of a killer doll." She told him as he chuckled.

"Yeah I know," he began with a nod. "but this time I'm only acting." He said as the plane started heading towards the runway before taking flight into the air. A little while later Chucky awoke unaware that he had fallen asleep in the first place. He turned to look over at the man who sat down a crossed the aisle from him.

Chucky arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Mikey?" he questioned with disbelief when all of a sudden the man turned over to look at him. The man gave a loud startled gasp and pointed at him as he leapt up into the air and widened his eyes.

"You!" he exclaimed.

"Hey it's alright Mikey calm down." Chucky began as he held up his hands to try to get him to stop.

"You tried to kill me!? You killed Eddie Caputo and that Barclay kid!" he cried.

"Yes I know Mikey but that was a long time ago, I've changed now honestly!" Chucky told him.

"You stay away from me! I won't let you get me and the rest of these innocent people on this plane!" he shouted.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A SECOND!?" Chucky hollered on the top of his lungs when suddenly silence grew and everyone was turning to look at him. Mary woke up with a start and Tiffany turned to scowl at him. "Oops," Chucky began nervously with a gulp. "Sorry." He quickly apologized.

"Anyway, I realize that I have made some mistakes in the past, well okay,.. a lot of mistakes." He began again with a roll of his eyes. "But I'm trying to make up for them. For instance looking after Andy's kid for him. This is his daughter right here." He explained as he glanced down at Mary and smiled at her warmly. "And I swear on my life that I would _never_ hurt her. I couldn't, I know because I tried but I couldn't. She changed my entire life around and showed me how to love." He explained.

"Am I missing something?" Mike questioned.

"No, that's pretty much it. Chucky is a new man now thanks to Mary. Well,.. for the most part anyway. As you just witnessed he still has some quirks about him." Tiffany began. "But he's not a ruthless killing machine anymore." She told him.

"That's right now I only become a killer when it's absolutely necessary to protect the people that I care about." Chucky said with a grin as he bought some snacks for him and his family to eat before Tiffany started to nurse Annabelle and then she got up to use the bathroom and change her diaper. In another few hours they would be landing. Chucky was on the road to stardom.


End file.
